Episode 112: The Raven
Tag : "In tonight's episode we discuss The Raven, from the makers of That's So Raven." Movie Synopsis Dan opens up Shocktober 2012 with a new super-sexy voice. 2:55–3:40 Elliott names off all of the famous movies featuring historical figures solving crimes, culminating with Edison and Chimp starring Jack Klugman as Edison and Tony Randall as the chimp. 8:00–10:14 The conversation flows smoothly from the Typesetter Anti-Defamation League to Poe's hungry raccoon to, once again, orangutans, and then Dan sighs. 10:50–11:20 America's First evidence dungeon 19:05–19:10 Elliott likes his movies the way he likes his fiddle music: fast-paced. 22:12–22:52 Elliott talks about the good times he had with Poe, a.k.a. Wyatt E.A.P. 26:20–31:00 More discussion about Poe's inexplicable pet raccoon, followed by a mention of Rocket Crocodile in the World of Tomorrow, then Dan starts to catalogue nude female aliens, and then they manage to find their way back to the raccoon. * David Kalan @27:10 * Rocket Crocodile in the World of Tomorrow @28:20 Final Judgments * Super snorifying for a lack of blood and babes (bagels optional). (Stuart) * One part scarifying and two parts snorifying, on the Flop House curve. (Dan) * 10% scarifying, 90% snorifying. The guys bemoan the fact that Nicolas Cage wasn't tapped to play the lead. (Elliott) New Bits Elliott tests out a new bit called "If This Movie Was Starring Clowns" which is just what it sounds like. Stuart pitches a bit where the guys describe different parts of the movie and then keep saying "Remember that part?" Dan tries to read letters and is momentarily interrupted by Elliott's "If John Cusack Was A Bear" concept. Mail Bag No song from Elliott...yet... First letter is from Kevin Lastnamewithheld, plumbing the depths of Flop House mysteries. Second letter is from Michael Lastnamewithheld. Is Vertigo better than Citizen Kane? And they discuss Dan's Emmy. Third letter is from Lawrence Lastnamewithheld and there's ''the song from Elliott (urging the listener to join a criminal enterprise with the Flop House). Lawrence thinks that the guys should have individual theme songs. Dan (a powerful man) should get "Godzilla's Theme." Elliott (potential serial killer) should get "Mommy Should I Go Out and Kill Tonight?" Stuart (owner of an enormous penis) gets "Turbo Lover." The Flop House House Cat gets "Party All Night." Matt Lastnamewithheld notes that IMDB "parent's guide" page for ''Castle Freak warns of full-frontal Freak nudity, although "it's all fake and he has no penis." Stuart sticks to his guns. Jordan Lastnamewithheld searched far and wide for a legitimate cinematic scene of traumatic ding-dong amputation, and found it in Night of the Demons. Stuart worries that the podcast is becoming a clearing house for penis mutilation and slash fan fiction. Elliott depicts Columbo vs. The Owl Creek Bridge. Recommendations * (Elliott) @ * (Dan) @ * (Elliott) @ * (Stuart) @ * (Dan) @ :: Elliott hints that he may despise Paul Rudd and Jennifer Aniston but backtracks. Stuart wants to see some fuckin' ghosts, Elliott does a little bit of the ol' acting, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Shocktober Category:John Cusack Category:Luke Evans Category:Alice Eve Category:Andrew Hefler Category:Sergej Trifunovic Category:Baltimore Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies